horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Dona Tromba
A''' Dona Tromba''' é uma pequena, verde e idosa elefanta amiga de Finn e Jake. Dona Tromba gosta de maçãs e mostra uma habilidade excepcional para assar tortas de maçã. Além disso, durante seu episódio auto-intitulado, ela vai a uma aventura com Finn e Jake para encontrar e comer a melhor maçã da Terra de Ooo, a Maçã Gema de Cristal. Após morder, ela desaparece no ar, o que faz com que seus amigos achem que ela morreu, enquanto, na verdade, foi teletransportada para a dimensão dos Homens Cristal onde se torna a soberana deles. Em outro episódio, Jake jura nunca mais bater ou salvar alguém com violência pois no começo deste episódio acabou machucando Finn, e por isso se torna um pouco mais demorado de salvar Finn antes que ele se torne um Homem de Cristal. Dona Tromba logo a seguir é salva por Jake. Durante o curso de sua aventura com Jake e Finn ela geralmente provou ser uma aventureira pobre, que às vezes tentou recorrer ao seu "charme" para ajudar a derrotar os inimigos perigosos. Mas no final foi útil toda o "charme" da Dona Tromba. Interesses amorosos *Finn (apenas em "Cristais Têm Poder", ela tinha uma queda por ele) *Senhor Porco (desde a sua revelação de paixão por ela, em "Sonho de Amor") No episódio "Sonho de Amor" eles começam a namorar. O amor entre os dois neste episódio foi tão intenso que deixou os cidadãos do Reino Doce injuriados. Todo o povo doce concorda que a melhor solução é separá-los; Finn manda eles se esconderem quando estão juntos, mas isso torna tudo um pouco mais complicado. Em "Casamento de Maçã eles se casam, mas o casamento não ocorre como previsto e mesmo assim a cerimônia é realizada. Neste episódio é possível reparar que o amor entre eles continua bem, entretanto, um pouco mais maduro – como uma esposa e um marido. Aparições * "Pânico na Festa do Pijama" * "Dona Tromba" *"Despejados" *"Cristais Tem Poder" *"Ladrão de Maçãs" *"Sonho de Amor" *"Pegando um Foguinho" (no sonho de Jake). *"Mais Cinco Historinhas" *"Masmorra do Mistério" *"All the Little People" (como uma das pessoinhas) *"Sanduíche do Tempo" (mencionada) *"Jogos de Amor" *"Casamento de Maçã" *"Blade of Grass" *"Bad Timing" * "Escape From the Citadel" Curiosidades *Em "Dona Tromba" ela explodiu, porém em "Despejado!" ela aparece dançando, o que foi um grande erro. É explicado pelo fato de o episódio "Dona Tromba" ter sido criado bem depois de "Despejado!", apesar de ter estreado antes. *Ela conheceu o Sr. Porco no episódio "Ladrão de Maçãs, ele farejou as maçãs que estavam em um Armário. Em "Sonho de Amor", eles começam a namorar. *Ela se casou com o Sr. Porco em "Apple Wedding". *No episódio "Cristais Têm Poder", depois de comer a maçã ela vira a rainha dos Homens Cristais, que a amam. *Originalmente Dona Tromba deveria ser cinza e depois rosa. *Foi a primeira a descobrir que a Espada da Grama era amaldiçoada. * no episodio Escape from the Citadel ele vira mãe do Lich Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Animais